


are they... yknow

by jacob696969



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Up, rst trio appear at the end briefly at the end, yall tomohaji stans come get ur juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacob696969/pseuds/jacob696969
Summary: “Tomoya-kun, it’s my turn this time. I’ll take your hand and lead you to the future you aim for. I’ll help you take down any obstacles that may get in your way.” Hajime gripped on the edge of his shirt with sweaty palms. “At least… Please hold my hand while we’re walking together. I don’t want to separate from you..”He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He felt a familiar, warm hand holding his shoulder. “...Don’t cry, Hajime.” Tomoya’s voice was gentle and kind, just like the Tomoya-kun everyone else has failed to notice. "You're strong. Don't you ever forget that."AKA; I rewrite Sweet Halloween and give them the ending they deserved
Relationships: Mashiro Tomoya/Shino Hajime
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	are they... yknow

**Author's Note:**

> hii i wrote this over a whole year ago and i just quickly finished it up bc the tomohaji tag dry asf... yall, come get ur food...

“...Tomoya-kun, it’s morning.” Hajime softly spoke. Tomoya looked so ethereal and peaceful, Hajime felt bad for disturbing his sleep. He wanted to apologize to Tomoya for the fight they’ve had that’s been ongoing for a few days now. The tension between them had been awkward and he just felt hopeless. He loved Tomoya, maybe in a more-than-platonic way, and he wouldn’t be where he is without him.

Hajime had a crush on Tomoya. He sees Tomoya as his prince. He didn’t know how long he’s had his feelings for, but if their friendship ended over some childish argument… He really didn’t know what’d he’d do. They’ve been through everything together, and it just felt impossible to imagine a future without him.

“Mmm… Zzz…”

“Tomoya-kun~!! It’s morning! Please wake up!” Hajime raised his voice. He didn’t know Tomoya was such a sleepyhead.

“Eh?! Huh? Wh.. what?” Tomoya yawned. His little yawns made Hajime’s heart skip a beat. Hajime let a small smile cross his lips as he watched his sleepy brown eyes flutter open and frantically looking around, comfused. "Why are you- Ohhh, we slept over at school." Hajime giggled lightly as he watched realization set into Tomoya's eyes. 

Hajime knew he had to make up with Tomoya now. If he ruined this chance, he might make things more strained. He took a deep, nervous breath. It’s now or never. “...Can we talk for a bit?”

He rambled, on and on about their past relationship. “...I was always so slow. People would leave me so quickly. But Tomoya-kun, you were the only one who waited for me. You even held my hand.” Hajime gulped. Was what he just babbled out even comprehensible? “You probably have no idea what I’m saying…”

But instead of being utterly confused like he’d thought, Tomoya just smiled his soft reassuring smile that Hajime was so used to. “I’m your best friend. I can understand you no matter what.”

And it was true. Tomoya truly understood Hajime, the way no one else could. He saw the friendly and pure in him. He lended him his shoulder when everyone else turned him away. He watched Hajime grow more confident, stepping out of his comfort zone and making more supportive friends. What even was he to Hajime…?

“Tomoya-kun, it’s my turn this time. I’ll take your hand and lead you to the future you aim for. I’ll help you take down any obstacles that may get in your way.” Hajime gripped on the edge of his shirt with sweaty palms. “At least… Please hold my hand while we’re walking together. I don’t want to separate from you..”

He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He felt a familiar, warm hand holding his shoulder. “...Don’t cry, Hajime.” Tomoya’s voice was gentle and kind, just like the Tomoya-kun everyone else has failed to notice. "You're strong. Don't you ever forget that."

Tomoya didn’t want to see tears in Hajime’s starry, enchanting eyes; the eyes that saw the good in him when no one else did, the eyes that told him everything would be okay when it seemed like the whole world was against him. He definitely didn’t want to see anything, or anyone, cast a shadow over his dreamy, alluring smile, the same smile that shone so bright during the darkest, gloomiest nights. The same smile that sung the most beautiful melodies.

Hajime sniffled and wiped a tear away. “Okay. If I ever do something wrong, please scold me like just now. Please, just stay close by me so I can hear you… It doesn’t matter who’s hand is pulling who’s… As long as it’s your hand in mine.” Hajime paused and grabbed Tomoya's hands and held them with the most care he's ever held anything. “Please, I’m begging you, Tomoya-kun… I love you.”

Hajime felt his throat close up as the realization of what he’s just said sunk in. He had mindlessly rambled about his feelings for Tomoya, and ended up accidentally confessing to his crush. He froze up, unable to say anything else. But Tomoya just stared at him, without saying anything, gripping on Hajime’s shoulder even harder.

In a panic, Hajime blurted out, unsure of what to come. “...Why are you staring at me? Is my hair messed up?”

But Tomoya didn’t say anything. He stared at Hajime, a stare almost piercing. Tomoya leaned in slowly, his hand steadily making way to Hajime’s chin, and he could hear Hajime’s breath hitch. Suddenly, Hajime felt a pair of smooth, soft lips entrancing his own. The kiss only lasted a few seconds of pure bliss, until Tomoya pulled away frantically out of nervousness. Tomoya panicked. Had he made Hajime uncomfortable? What if he just made Hajime hate him? Had he just ruin his friendship with Hajime?

“Um! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that. I don’t know what came over m-”

But before he could finish, Hajime interrupted him, wrapping his arms around Tomoya, embracing him ever so tightly. Tomoya brought a free hand up to Hajime’s hair, fluffing it up. Hajime giggled to his touch, a warm smile spreading across his lips.

Hajime pulled back at a sudden realization. “Wait! Does that mean that you…” Hajime trailed off, too embarassed to finish.

Tomoya flushed. “Um… I-I guess…”

"R-really...?" Hajime gaped in disbelief. He didn't even think Tomoya liked boys, but looking back, it was kind of obvious.

"Yeah. I think... I think I like you too." Tomoya was red as a tomato at this point. He'd never confessed his feelings for anyone, let alone his best friend. "You're so hardworking and kind. You're also kind of... cute." Tomoya blushed harder, adverting his gaze to anywhere but Hajime.

"Hehehe, Tomoya-kun, you're so cute!" Hajime giggled. "Um, does this mean that we're...?"

Tomoya sighed as Hajime asked the inevitable question. What is he even supposed to do in this situation? Tomoya thought back to all those teen girl magazines his little sister read all the time and remembered the awful dating advice it gave. Is this where he's supposed to ask him out!?

Tomoya sucked in a deep breath to try calm his restless heart. "Hajime..." He internally curses himself for his voice cracking. "Will... Will you be my boyfriend...?"

Hajime was filled with euphoria. He smiled widely and without a care in the world, said yes.

-

"Dude... Do you think they're... Y'know...?" Tetora whispered to Midori, hand covering his mouth as they watched Tomoya and Hajime walk out of their room, hand in hand, cheeks flushed, giggling and dreamily staring at each other, completely immersed in their own world.

"It was about time." Midori deadpanned.

"Had they not been fighting a few days prior? I'm glad they worked out their problems and are back to being friends, de gozaru!" Shinobu ever-so-innocently gleams.

"Uh, I don't think they're friends." Tetora chuckled. "I mean, they're clearly more than that."

"Oh, so they're best friends!" Shinobu nods in understanding.

"Nah, I think they're like... dating."

"Ah, I understand! The concept of romantic relationships had not crossed my mind. I can see them being engaged in a romantic relationship, de gozaru." Shinobu gives a supportive smile at Tomoya and Hajime, though they don't catch it.

"Yeah, they're pretty darn cute."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!!  
> ig: shinobvn


End file.
